


El vínculo más profundo

by apocrypha73



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocrypha73/pseuds/apocrypha73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dicen que cuanto más profundo es el vínculo, mejor peleas. Si es así, mi hermano y yo no tenemos rival. Hansel es todo lo que tengo, mi única familia y mi mejor amigo. Mi copiloto.". AU/Fusión de los personajes de Hansel y Gretel: Cazadores de Brujas en el universo de Pacific Rim. Hansel & Gretel o Hansel/Gretel, depende de como quieras interpretarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El vínculo más profundo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarionSLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionSLee/gifts).



> Escrito a petición de @marionslee para el meme cumpleañero que algún día completaré, probablemente dentro de varios años. En fin, ella me entiende.
> 
> Beteado por las muy geniales mordaz y m_enia, sin cuya aportación este fic no sería nada de lo que es hoy en día. Gracias, queridas mías. Gracias por darme caña, por hacerme preguntas difíciles y por obligarme a ampliar y reescribir hasta que me habéis exprimido al máximo.

No eres el primero que me dice eso, y me apostaría el sueldo de tres meses a que no serás el último. _Uuhh, la deriva, qué mal rollo. Tener a alguien metido en tu cabeza, permitirle acceso a todos tus secretos. ¿Cómo podéis? Yo sería incapaz._

Déjame que te cuente una historia.

Mi hermano y yo hemos cuidado el uno del otro desde que aún éramos demasiado pequeños para cuidar de nosotros mismos. Desde aquel espantoso día en que un kaiju con cara de sapo decidió que la costa del Pacífico ya estaba muy vista y que estaría bien hacer un poco de turismo por Europa.

Nuestros padres eran médicos, los dos. Él era cardiólogo y ella cirujana vascular, así que ¿qué otra cosa podían hacer, cuando había tanta gente muriendo? Nos dejaron a Hansel y a mí en nuestra cabaña de verano, en mitad del bosque, para ponernos a salvo, y después regresaron a Bremerhaven con la intención de ayudar en lo que pudieran.

Fue la última vez que les vimos con vida.

Hemos cuidado el uno del otro desde que tuvimos la mala suerte de ser entregados en acogida a una panadera que, en realidad, sólo quería mano de obra gratis para su negocio; una vieja bruja a la que, para colmo, le gustaban _demasiado_ los niños como mi hermano. Es algo que te marca, inevitablemente: matar a alguien, aunque ese alguien sea una alimaña que ni siquiera merece que se la considere humana, te deja una huella para siempre. Sobre todo a esa edad.

Es terrorífico, sí. Joder, las pesadillas duraron meses, a Hansel incluso más que a mí. Pero también nos hizo más fuertes, no me importa reconocerlo. Porque arrojar a aquella escoria dentro del horno no fue cargarnos a una vieja, fue defendernos. Fue comprobar que, aunque acabáramos de quedarnos solos en el mundo, teníamos lo que hacía falta para enfrentarnos a ese mundo. Y también, por muy horrible que suene, fue una vía de escape para la furia que teníamos acumulada contra los kaiju, contra el destino y contra todo aquel que quisiera hacernos daño.

Antes de aquello éramos dos críos asustados que no podían asimilar la idea de haber perdido a sus padres—su refugio, su escudo, su nido protector—y se preguntaban qué iba a ser de ellos en el futuro. Después, nos convertimos en la clase de personas que sabían de qué eran capaces y no se avergonzaban de ello. Gente que ya no tenía miedo, sino rabia. Gente que podía confiar en sí mismos para sobrevivir y para cuidarse el uno al otro, pero que maldecían a los hijos de puta extraterrestres que los obligaron a aprender a hacerlo. La incertidumbre y la confusión desaparecieron de un plumazo: el camino que teníamos ante nosotros estaba claro como si lo bordeasen dos hileras de farolas encendidas.

Fue entonces cuando supimos que habíamos nacido para matar monstruos.

Nunca pudieron demostrar que habíamos sido nosotros, por supuesto. La explicación oficial fue “muerte accidental”. Aun así, nadie intentó adoptarnos a Hansel y a mí después de aquello, pero fue mejor así. Teníamos un objetivo y para cumplirlo no necesitábamos una familia. Él era mi familia y yo la suya, con eso era más que suficiente. Al fin y al cabo, para lo que queríamos hacer bastaba con ser dos.

El mismo día en que cumplí dieciocho años, firmé los papeles que me nombraban tutora de mi hermano y nos marchamos del orfanato. Usamos el dinero que nos dieron para comprar un billete de autobús y largarnos hacia la base militar más cercana, para entrar en el programa de formación de pilotos de jaeger. El resto, como se suele decir, es historia.

Dicen que cuanto más profundo es el vínculo, mejor peleas. Si es así, mi hermano y yo no tenemos rival. Hansel es todo lo que tengo, mi única familia y mi mejor amigo. Mi copiloto. Nunca hemos guardado secretos el uno para el otro, así que dejarle entrar en mi cabeza fue la decisión más fácil que he tomado en mi vida, y él tampoco se lo pensó ni un segundo. En la deriva, sus recuerdos son mis recuerdos. No hay diferencia. Es lo más parecido a estar en casa.

Veo en tu cara lo que estás pensando. No me crees, ¿verdad? Estás preguntándote si digo esto para convencerte a ti o para convencerme a mí misma de que me siento cómoda con mi hermano hurgando en mis pensamientos y yo en los suyos. Tú sigue escuchando, y después me cuentas a qué conclusión has llegado.

 

Nunca olvidaré al primer kaiju que nos cargamos Hansel y yo.

Estábamos destinados temporalmente en Ciudad de Panamá, mientras sus técnicos reparaban el _Hydra Corinthian_. El pobre había quedado bastante tocado después de su último encontronazo con un kaiju, y el _Puma Real_ llevaba jubilado demasiado tiempo como para sustituirle con fiabilidad, así que allí nos envió el PPDC para cubrir la baja.

No te lo he dicho pero, en el circuito de shatterdomes del Pacífico, nuestro jaeger es lo más parecido al coche de sustitución de una compañía de seguros. Con conductores incluidos, pero coche de sustitución al fin y al cabo. Siempre vamos de aquí para allá, echando una mano donde haga falta. Es lo que tiene ser pilotos de jaeger alemanes en un mundo en el que la única fisura de entrada de los kaijus está localizada en el Pacífico Sur: no tiene sentido quedarte en casa.

Es gracioso, ¿verdad? Resulta que aquel monstruo que se cargó a nuestros padres y arrasó nuestra ciudad natal debía de tener el GPS averiado o algo por el estilo porque, después de él, ningún otro kaiju volvió a cruzar hacia el Atlántico. El gobierno alemán se gastó un dineral en acondicionar bases militares, construir jaegers y empezar un programa de adiestramiento de pilotos—y mejor no hablemos de la que montaron los noruegos y los holandeses; el pánico es un excelente motivador—. ¿Y para qué? Pues, básicamente, para nada.

Sí, es para morirse de risa.

La parte positiva de todo esto es que viajamos un montón. Pero claro, siempre llegamos cuando el último kaiju acaba de caer, que es cuando normalmente necesitan un jaeger de repuesto. Ya sabes, mucho entrenamiento, pero no demasiada acción real. Al menos, así era al principio. Últimamente ha aumentado la frecuencia de los ataques y hemos tenido más misiones, pero... Lo siento, estoy divagando.

En fin, como iba diciendo: Ciudad de Panamá no estaba mal, y desde luego había que reconocer que el clima era un punto a su favor con respecto a nuestro anterior destino, en Vladivostok. La única pega era que estaba lleno de americanos.

Tú no serás americano, ¿verdad? Ah, menos mal. No querría ofenderte si lo fueras, pero esos tíos eran increíbles. Increíblemente idiotas, quiero decir. Después de diez años de guerra contra los kaiju, cuando ya todos los demás habíamos aceptado que o luchábamos juntos o nos extinguíamos, ellos aún seguían creyendo que su país iba a salvar el mundo. Y, por supuesto, sus pilotos eran los mejores y sus jaegers los más avanzados. No digo que todos fueran así, claro que no; algunos eran muy buena gente. Pero los que iban de sobrados, ya fueran pilotos, reclutas o mecánicos... Ésos sólo te provocaban ganas de liarte a guantazos hasta que se les quitara la tontería.

—No me digas que de verdad lucháis en eso. ¿En serio? Hace falta tener valor.

Miré al gallito de turno y a sus amigos como si fueran un escupitajo que acabara de pisar sin darme cuenta. Vale, soy la primera en admitir que el Witch Hunter estaba anticuado incluso por aquel entonces, antes de que salieran los Mark V. Se trataba de uno de los primeros Mark II que se habían fabricado en el mundo y, de hecho, lo único que lo diferenciaba de los Mark I era que el reactor nuclear estaba mejor aislado, con lo que se reducían un poco las probabilidades de que la radiación nos provocara un cáncer; pero no eliminaba la necesidad de los trajes de protección bajo la armadura. Sí, de acuerdo, era una vieja reliquia, pero era mi niño. Y nadie, _nadie_ , se mete con mi niño.

—Vuelve a preguntármelo cuando vuestro jaeger digital supermoderno ya no sea más que chatarra y esta preciosidad aún funcione como el primer día. El Witch está fabricado en Alemania, panda de paletos, no podéis competir con eso.

Hansel se echó a reír y pasamos de largo ante ellos, el casco bajo el brazo y las botas del traje repiqueteando en el suelo de cemento. Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo se llamaban, no eran importantes. Teníamos una misión que cumplir.

Un categoría tres acababa de asomar su fea cabeza de tiburón frente al Parque Nacional Cerro Hoya. Era hora de demostrarles a aquel puñado de cowboys lo que el Witch Hunter era capaz de hacer.

Sé que nunca has pilotado un jaeger en tu vida, pero trata de echarle imaginación al asunto, ¿vale? Joder, _nunca has pilotado un jaeger_. Te compadezco, chaval. No he probado nada, nada en absoluto, que se pueda comparar con eso—y créeme cuando te digo que he probado _un montón_ de cosas—. Si el poder es una droga, subirse a un jaeger es la más adictiva que existe. Cuando estás ahí sientes que puedes mover montañas. Literalmente.

Pero no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de meterte dentro de un robot gigante y controlar su cuerpo mecánico de titán. En realidad, lo más increíble de todo es la deriva. Sí, eso que a ti te da tanto yuyu: unir tu mente con la de otra persona, permitirle acceso a todos tus secretos y conocer los suyos. Supongo que, dicho así, suena terrorífico, pero si supieras cómo es en realidad...

Es como si dejaras de ser un individuo para convertirte en otra cosa. Algo distinto, un ente nuevo que es más que la suma de los dos: más fuerte, más listo, más rápido y letal. Te liberas de tu vergüenza y ofreces tu vulnerabilidad al otro con la plena confianza de que va a protegerla. Piénsalo por un momento: ¿te imaginas lo liberador que resulta no tener absolutamente nada que ocultar? ¿Aceptar y ser aceptado al cien por cien?

Eso es lo que te hace sentir enorme. No el jaeger—aunque las doscientas toneladas de acero y las armas ayudan, para qué negarlo—, sino la comunión con el otro piloto.

Sigues teniendo cara de escéptico. Está bien, no te preocupes, no esperaba que lo entendieras tan pronto.

¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí. Los helicópteros nos dejaron caer en el límite habitual, a diez millas de la playa. Nuestras órdenes eran mantener la posición protegiendo la costa, nada más. Otro jaeger más moderno venía de camino desde Los Angeles para cargarse al bicho, nosotros sólo estábamos allí por si llegaban tarde.

Ni que decir tiene que aquel puto engendro no tenía intención de esperarles.

—Kaiju a tres millas y acercándose—nos informaron desde el centro de control. En nuestro radar, el monstruo aparecía como un punto rojo que parpadeaba, cada vez más próximo al centro.

Hansel cambió la pantalla al modo visual y la imagen procedente de las cámaras externas llenó la cabina de luz. El cielo completamente despejado y el sol brillando sobre el mar casi nos cegaron durante un segundo. De momento no se veía al kaiju, sino tan sólo la ola en forma de V que estaba provocando con su avance. El vértice venía directo hacia nosotros a toda velocidad, como la estela de un torpedo.

Aquello no se parecía en nada al simulador. Recuerdo que Hansel y yo compartimos un escalofrío que nos subió por la columna vertebral. Esta vez era de verdad, pero de verdad de la buena. Por fin íbamos a enfrentarnos a un kaiju de carne y hueso. No sabría decirte si estábamos asustados o impacientes, si te soy sincera. Tal vez un poco de las dos cosas.

—Ahí viene—dijo Hansel, como si no lo estuviera viendo yo también. Mi hermano tenía la costumbre de decirlo todo en voz alta, aunque no fuera necesario.

—Kaiju a una milla—nos recordó el operador del centro de control, también señalando lo obvio.

Ya lo teníamos casi encima, y sin embargo el animal seguía sumergido.

—Me parece que este cabrón nos quiere follar sin preliminares, Hansel.

—¿Ni siquiera nos va a invitar a una copa antes?—contestó él en su idioma natal: el sarcasmo.

Levantamos los brazos con los dedos entrelazados, preparándonos para aplastarle la cabeza en cuanto se nos pusiera a tiro. Pero, justo antes de que la cresta de agua llegara a lamer el vientre del Witch Hunder, el kaiju emergió de las olas, con su cara correosa y picuda, y su enorme bocaza abierta en un estremecedor rugido.

—Jo-der—murmuró mi hermano—. Es la cosa más fea que he visto en mi puta vida.

—Pues vamos a hacerle la cirugía estética—contesté yo, echando el codo hacia atrás para asestarle un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

El impacto reverberó por mi brazo como si hubiera golpeado con mi propio puño, transmitido por la interfaz neuronal del jaeger hacia mi sistema nervioso. El kaiju reculó hacia atrás con un ensordecedor rugido, la cabeza levantada y el cuello expuesto. Sin darle tiempo a que se recuperase, le lanzamos el puño izquierdo directamente a la garganta, donde debería estar la tráquea si su fisiología se pareciese en algo a la nuestra. No conseguimos dejarle sin aliento, porque el muy cabrón tenía las vías respiratorias en otra parte, pero al menos le dolió lo suficiente como para hacer que se pensara dos veces el siguiente ataque.

Pelear dentro de un jaeger es elegante, como un baile. No necesitas anticipar los movimientos de tu copiloto, porque su intención es la tuya. La sincronización es perfecta, fluida, natural. Golpear, bloquear, retroceder, esquivar, golpear de nuevo. Era una danza que habíamos ensayado mil veces, y la dominábamos a la perfección. El jaeger te hace sentir poderoso, y disfrutas tanto de la pelea que, a veces, tienes que hacer un esfuerzo para recordar que no te conviene recrearte demasiado.

Porque un kaiju no es un buen compañero de baile. Está más interesado en pisarte los pies que en llevar el ritmo. Por eso, cuanto antes acabe la canción, mejor.

—Gretel, vigila su cola.

—Lo sé.

Aquel hijo de puta tenía una cola bífida. _Bífida_ , por el amor de Dios. No sólo eso, sino que era capaz de mover las dos secciones de manera independiente; como si fueran un par de brazos extra, sólo que mucho más flexibles y largos.

—Este cabrón tiene demasiados miembros para mi gusto. ¿Está cargado el láser?—preguntó Hansel.

—Está al ochenta por ciento—respondí, consultando el indicador en el panel de control.

—Me vale. Vamos a amputarle todo lo que le sobra.

—Como, por ejemplo, la cabeza—apunté yo.

Hansel me miró con una sonrisa.

—Me has leído el pensamiento, hermana.

Sí, lo sé: es una suerte que Hansel nunca se propusiera ganarse la vida haciendo comedia. Somos alemanes, ¿qué diablos esperabas? Oh, cállate de una maldita vez y déjame seguir con la historia.

No todos los elementos del Witch Hunter procedían de la Edad de Piedra. Nuestra joya de la corona era un cañón láser que le habían instalado al jaeger un par de años atrás; una maravilla capaz de emitir un haz tan fino, tan concentrado, que podía cortar chapas de acero de veinte centímetros de grosor. Como un bisturí de precisión, pero a lo bestia. Desmembraba kaijus cauterizando la herida en el mismo proceso, con lo que los vertidos tóxicos producidos por la sangre eran mínimos.

Si me lo preguntas a mí, creo que el ingeniero que lo diseñó había visto Star Wars demasiadas veces, pero qué quieres que te diga: yo no pensaba quejarme. Esa cosa era la caña. Y nunca habíamos tenido una ocasión para estrenarlo, hasta aquel día.

La primera pasada seccionó la garra con la que el kaiju intentaba sujetar mi brazo, el izquierdo. Hansel manejaba el derecho, el que tenía acoplado el cañón. El grito del animal casi nos dejó sordos, incluso con la protección de nuestros cascos, aunque eso no impidió que mi hermano lanzara un breve aullido de triunfo al verle recular, y que a mí me dieran ganas de hacer lo mismo. Estábamos eufóricos.

El kaiju se acercó la mano mutilada al cuerpo y nos miró con algo que sólo puedo describir como odio, si es que esos bichos del demonio son capaces de sentir emociones.

Antes de que nos atacara otra vez, trazamos un arco ascendente con intención de rebanarle el cuello, pero lo esquivó con un brusco giro de la cabeza y se apartó de nuestro alcance, obligándonos a ir tras él.

Dios, qué calor hacía. El pelo se me pegaba a la frente debajo del casco y el sudor me corría por la espalda. A través de la deriva sentía también la incomodidad de Hansel, que me miró de reojo con cara de resignación. Estábamos empezando a echar de menos Vladivostok. Pero hasta eso nos daba igual, porque estábamos ganando. O eso nos parecía.

El kaiju siguió retrocediendo, tratando de poner algo de distancia entre él y nuestros puñetazos, o quizá entre él y el cañón que ya le había mutilado una vez. Para ser un monstruo tan enorme, se movía con una agilidad que nos estaba empezando a poner las cosas difíciles. Y aprendía deprisa. El siguiente barrido sólo consiguió hacerle un tajo superficial en el flanco, y el que lanzamos después ni siquiera le tocó. Eso podía convertirse en un problema muy pronto, porque durante las pruebas había quedado claro que nuestro cañón láser tenía un punto débil: al ser tan potente, consumía muchísima energía.

Lo sé, fue un error de novatos. Un arma así sólo hay que dispararla cuando tienes muy claro que vas a dar en el blanco, para no malgastar su potencia, pero la excitación del combate se nos había subido a la cabeza. Créeme, no nos ha vuelto a ocurrir nunca más desde aquel día. Aprendimos bien esa lección.

Era de esperar: pronto empezó a sonar dentro de la cabina un pitido repetitivo y apremiante, acompañado de una luz intermitente que indicaba lo bajo que estaba el nivel de carga del láser. Había descendido por debajo del cinco por ciento. Hansel intentó disparar una vez más, a la desesperada, pero la brillante línea roja parpadeó con unos últimos estertores y se apagó.

Como si supiera que su ocasión no iba a durar para siempre, el monstruo no desperdició ni un segundo. Se lanzó hacia delante con todas sus fuerzas, embistiéndonos con su hocico picudo en lo que pasaba por ser el centro del pecho del Witch Hunter.

El impacto nos hizo recular hacia atrás, aunque por suerte conseguimos estabilizarnos sin que el jaeger cayera. Sin embargo, la cabina se llenó de luces de aviso que parpadeaban como locas, mientras las alarmas sonaban con estridencia.

—¡El reactor!—grité en medio del caos—. ¿Ha tocado el reactor?

—¡No, pero ha rajado la cubierta!—respondió Hansel—. ¡Podríamos tener un escape radiactivo si nos da otra vez!

Sé que fue un esfuerzo inútil tratar de ocultarle a Hansel el miedo que me invadió en ese momento pero, si tienes hermanos pequeños, seguro que me comprendes. El instinto de protegerles es inevitable, está escrito en tu ADN. Quieres hacerles creer que todo va bien incluso en las peores situaciones, cuando más que verle las orejas al lobo, estás sintiendo su aliento sobre el cuello. Cuando la posibilidad muy real de tu propia muerte te abofetea en plena cara, arrojándote al suelo desde lo alto de tu torre de euforia imprudente. No quieres que sepa que estás paralizada por el pánico, porque tú siempre has sido su bastión y ahora, precisamente ahora, no puedes fallarle.

Pero entonces te acuerdas de que él puede percibir todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza, que no necesitas ser fuerte por los dos porque él ha estado compartiendo esa carga contigo desde el principio. Así que, en vez de retener el miedo, lo dejas fluir. Le permites cumplir con su función de inundar tu sistema nervioso de adrenalina, poner tus sentidos en alerta y calibrar tus reflejos. Y ya no te paraliza.

—¿Cuánto va a tardar el cañón en recargarse?—preguntó Hansel entre puñetazo y puñetazo. El kaiju no nos daba tregua, decidido a acabar con nosotros antes de que pudiéramos usar el láser otra vez. Puede que le faltara una garra, pero no tenía ningún problema en suplir su ausencia con la doble cola y los dientes. La verdad, nosotros no estábamos notando la diferencia.

—Está al cuarenta y cinco por ciento. Va demasiado lento.

Hansel masculló una blasfemia y yo sentí su frustración como si fuera la mía.

—¿Qué pasa con el otro jaeger? ¿Viene o no?—ladró por el intercomunicador.

—Están a veinte minutos de distancia—respondió el centro de control—. Tenéis que aguantar un poco más.

—No van a llegar a tiempo—murmuré. Me temblaba la voz.

Sentía el corazón bombeando a mil por hora en mi pecho. De no ser porque Hansel estaba ahí a mi lado, manteniendo la calma, ni toda la adrenalina del mundo habría podido evitar que rompiera el saludo neuronal y lo jodiera todo. Durante el entrenamiento nos lo habían repetido una y mil veces: por muy poderoso que te sintieras dentro de un jaeger, no eras invulnerable. Pero aquello no era como en las simulaciones. No se le parecía en nada.

Por suerte para los dos, estaba claro que mi hermano había asimilado la idea mucho mejor que yo.

Quizá lo que nos salvó fue una combinación de todo: el entrenamiento recibido, la serenidad de Hansel filtrándose hacia mí a través del saludo, y el instinto de supervivencia puro y duro. El caso es que, de algún modo, logramos conservar la cabeza fría cuando el maldito bicho consiguió enroscar un extremo de su cola bífida en cada uno de nuestros brazos, inmovilizándonos.

Habría podido jurar que el muy cabrón casi sonreía mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, tomando impulso para asestarnos el golpe definitivo con su hocico.

Hansel y yo nos miramos a los ojos, comunicándonos a través de la deriva, y decidimos sacar a Edward.

¿Que quién es Edward? ¿Recuerdas cuando antes he dicho que teníamos el cañón láser desde hacía dos años? Bueno, no pensarás que el Witch iba desarmado antes de eso, ¿verdad? Por supuesto que no. Edward es un arpón de acero de cuatro metros de largo que llevamos escondido en el pecho tras una compuerta, justo encima del reactor nuclear, como una ballesta gigante. No solemos utilizarlo salvo que sea imprescindible, porque reemplazar cada arpón disparado cuesta un pastón. Pero en aquel momento no estábamos en condiciones de pararnos a pensar en el presupuesto.

El kaiju ni siquiera lo vio venir: de repente tenía el mástil del arpón clavado en su garganta y la punta asomándole por la coronilla. Durante un momento pareció que se iba a quedar allí quieto, de pie con la cabeza levantada, como si estuviera suspendido de cuerdas invisibles. Entonces, con la lentitud de un edificio en demolición, se desplomó sobre el agua, levantando una ola que nos obligó a afianzar los pies en el fondo marino y proteger la cabina con los brazos.

—La señal del kaiju ha desaparecido—nos confirmaron desde el centro de control—. Está muerto.

Mira, sé que esto va a sonar muy pedante, pero si no eres piloto de jaeger no creo que puedas imaginarte cómo es esa sensación: cuando ves caer al monstruo y sabes que habéis ganado, que habéis prevalecido; que le habéis demostrado a esa abominación que los humanos no somos ni tan débiles ni tan patéticos como esperaba. Es mejor que un subidón de adrenalina. Incluso mejor que un orgasmo.

El silencio que siguió, una vez que las aguas empezaron a asentarse, parecía más profundo de lo normal en contraste con el estruendo anterior. Fue casi como quedarme sorda de repente, salvo por el sonido de mi propia respiración agitada. Apenas podía creer lo que acabábamos de hacer. Maravillada, me volví hacia Hansel.

—¿Cómo lo has conseguido?—dije en un susurro.

—¿El qué?—preguntó él, el muy idiota. Como si no lo supiera.

—Mantener la calma. No dejarte arrastrar por el pánico. Yo he estado a esto de tener un ataque de histeria—respondí, mostrándole mi dedo índice muy cerca del pulgar.

Hansel sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Porque estaba contigo—contestó. Así de sencillo.

Ni la euforia de la batalla, ni el chute de adrenalina, ni el subidón de la victoria habían sido nada en comparación con ese momento. Ese preciso momento en el que me vi a mí misma a través de los ojos de mi hermano.

Supongo que la deriva es diferente para cada piloto. Depende de la historia personal de cada uno y de la clase de relación que tenga con su compañero. Pero, en todos los casos, es algo que te cambia la perspectiva. No puedes evitarlo: una vez que has compartido esa clase de intimidad con alguien, todo lo demás palidece en comparación. Es como si, a partir de ese momento, el mundo se dividiera en dos clases de personas: tu copiloto y todos los demás.

Puede que para Hansel y para mí ya fuese así incluso antes de entrar en el programa de entrenamiento para pilotos. Siempre hemos dependido el uno del otro, y nos conocíamos tan bien como pueden llegar a conocerse dos personas. La deriva no me descubrió la sencilla bondad de Hansel, su moral sólida como el granito, la compasión que le desborda el corazón y esa entereza sin fisuras que se gasta. Todo eso ya lo sabía.

¿Pero eso? Eso sí que fue un auténtico shock. Nada podría haberme preparado para la magnitud sobrecogedora, apabullante e impetuosa de su amor y su admiración.

Desde entonces ha ocurrido muchas veces, claro. Podría decir que ya estoy acostumbrada, pero la realidad es que no sé si llegaré a acostumbrarme a eso algún día. Jamás me he sentido tan humilde como en esos momentos, con la prueba viviente de su confianza en mí estallando dentro de mi cabeza, y sabiendo no estaba a la altura. Porque, ¿cómo podría estarlo, con ese listón tan alto?

Pero, al mismo tiempo, nunca me he sentido tan segura de mí misma. No sé cómo explicártelo. ¿Sabes esas meteduras de pata que todos hemos cometido alguna vez y que, años después, todavía nos siguen mortificando cada vez que nos acordamos? Bueno, pues ahora imagina que pudieras reproducir uno de esos momentos en tu mente como si lo vieras desde fuera; sólo que, por alguna razón, ya no parece ni tan estúpido ni tan torpe. Imagínate una repentina oleada de afecto que parece surgir de la nada y que sabes, sin ninguna duda posible, que está asociada a ese recuerdo que a ti te resultaba tan humillante.

Sí, exacto. Si pensabas que sabías qué aspecto tenía el amor incondicional, piénsalo otra vez.

¿Contesta eso a tu pregunta?

Sólo espero haber sido capaz de devolverle a Hansel aunque sólo sea una parte de ese sentimiento, en todos estos años que llevamos pilotando juntos. Esa sensación de unidad, de confianza. De hogar.

No trato de engañarme a mí misma: sé que ésta es una vida difícil y que tiene fecha de caducidad. Algún día, antes o después, un kaiju con más suerte que los anteriores conseguirá llevarnos por delante, porque nadie puede ganar siempre. Pero, cuando llegue ese momento, estaremos preparados.

De hecho, si nos dieran a elegir, creo que los dos querríamos morir de esa manera: juntos, a la vez, y peleando hasta el último aliento.

Porque los monstruos no nos asustan. Lo único que realmente nos da miedo es la posibilidad de tener que quedarnos aquí cuando el otro se haya ido.

¿Eso? Eso sí que sería una pesadilla.

 

****

Hansel se acercó a su mesa con una jarra de cerveza en cada mano. Dejó una delante de ella y se sentó enfrente, echando un vistazo alrededor como si se le hubiera perdido algo. El bar, a esas horas de la noche, estaba lleno a reventar. El humo del tabaco casi no dejaba ver los carteles de marcas de cerveza que colgaban de las paredes. Además, el barman había cambiado la música de “agradable acompañamiento de fondo” a “si querías mantener una conversación sin quedarte afónico, te jodes”. Gretel pensó que ya tocaba largarse de aquel cuchitril. En cuanto se acabaran la cerveza.

—¿Y el tipo que estaba aquí sentado contigo?—preguntó Hansel—¿Ya se ha marchado?

—¿Para qué me lo preguntas si lo sabes perfectamente? ¿O es que ahora te ha dado por tomarte las cervezas de dos en dos?—respondió ella, adelantándose para quitarle de la mano una de las jarras.

Hansel soltó un bufido.

—¿Cómo sabes que no os estaba trayendo una a cada uno?

Gretel le miró con una ceja arqueada, escondiendo un mohín travieso tras el borde de la jarra. Uno que su hermano vio de todos modos.

Hansel detuvo la mano que sostenía su cerveza a medio camino de su boca. Miró a su hermana fijamente, con expresión de incredulidad, mientras ella sonreía con malicia y daba un trago satisfecho a su bebida.

—No. No me digas que lo has hecho otra vez.

Gretel se echó a reír, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Has vuelto a largarle el rollo de nuestra primera misión a un tío que intentaba ligar contigo?—daba la impresión de que Hansel intentaba hacerse el escandalizado, pero la sonrisa que no podía contener le estaba traicionando.

—Ya te digo—dijo Gretel entre carcajadas—. Una hora y veintitrés minutos de reloj. Dios, creí que a éste le estallaba la cabeza, te lo juro. Normalmente no son tan educados, me mandan a tomar por culo mucho antes.

Hansel movió la cabeza en sentido negativo, soltando un bufido.

—¿No podrías buscar otra forma de ahuyentarlos? Tal como lo cuentas, la mayoría acaban creyendo que con quien te quieres enrollar es conmigo.

Gretel soltó otra carcajada.

—Más quisieras—bromeó—. No seas idiota, ¿qué más te da lo que piensen? No quiero buscar otra forma, ésta funciona de maravilla. Y, francamente, si un tío es lo bastante cutre como para usar « _¿no te da corte exponer todos tus pensamientos íntimos ante otra persona?_ » para entrarle a una piloto de jaeger, lo mínimo que se merece es que le den la brasa durante una hora.

Hansel pareció considerar su respuesta durante un momento. Después, se encogió de hombros y dio un pequeño sorbo a su cerveza.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón—dijo.

—Pues claro que la tengo.

Bebieron en silencio durante un momento, manteniendo una de sus habituales conversaciones silenciosas con la mirada. Después, Gretel se inclinó hacia delante, con la jarra alzada en la mano, y su hermano adelantó también la suya para chocarla con suavidad contra la de ella.

No les hizo falta decir en voz alta por qué brindaban.

 

_____  
FIN


End file.
